The Next Generation
by Stuff3
Summary: It's hard to find some one with shared life experience. Then again when your father is a supposed hero or a reformed criminal, I suppose you could do worse than this.
1. Like Father, Like Son

Boruto was certain this was the perfect hiding spot. No one would ever find him up here. No Uchiha, no Hokage or even who pursued him now.

There was an abundance of places he could look, but only so many places where he could hide. In the end he chose to hide in plain sight.

Afterall his pursuer wasn't very bright.

He was just like his father or even Boruto's, if you were to ask him.

Boruto clung to the Hokage mountain or rather hung from it. With a rope nailed into the nose he hung from the face of he most recent-and his least liked- of the faces on the side of the mountain.

The view was nice at least.

Dangling up there and trying to make sure all his blood didn't rush to his head Boruto had only his thoughts to pass the time. Things he wondered was what some people might think of seeing the Hoakge's son dangle from a monument dedicated to all of them? He didn't care what they thought anyway. But more important was how long he would be left up here and whether or not he would be found at all?

As it turns out he would have that answer very soon.

"BOO!" a voice screeched into his ear and he was so taken by surprise that he nearly jumped out of his skin and more importantly out of his life line.

Regaining control of the dangling limb he managed to stabilize it and turn to his assailant.

He saw a young boy around his age in a orange gi with blue sleeves and a distinct hair to match his father's and grandfather before him. Though unlike Boruto he had no rope to hold him up.

Instead he floated in mid air.

"You know hanging down from a rope like that you look like a big booger!" Goten exclaimed and then laughed. Like Boruto would care if this Hokages face was humiliated. He was just honored it was him who got to do it. So he of course thought that was very funny.

Boruto joined in on his laughter on the joke and the two made their way off down the side of the mountain.

"You know I bet it would be easier to get around if you flew" Goten pointed out. One of his many bright ideas.

Upon their first meeting he had pointed out a simple observation.

"Hey! Are you a super sayain too?!" Goten pointed at his blond spiky hair "Hey why's is it that your hair goes down and not up?" Before Boruto could even register what that even meant his young counterpart answered by shouting "I wanna go blond too!". He then proceeded to transform into a Super Sayain. After taking in this transformation Goten was told by Boruto that he didn't need to change hairdo's to get stronger; although later tried to change his hair black, then red and finally blue, thinking it would lead to the same result.

It didn't.

"Alright! I've found you! I've found you!" Goten exclaimed happily, jumping up and down for added effect much to the chagrin of his playmate.

"Yeah, Yeah you did" Boruto crossed his arms "Don't have to rub it in or anything".

"Oh now it's my turn!" Goten said wide eyed, barley able to contain his excitement.

"Alright" Boruto said lowering his arms. He raised a finger to him "But you can't-"

"Here I go!" Goten shouted and flew up into the air and outside of the village, which was exactly what Boruto was going to tell him not to do. Goten blasted off into the air to find a hiding spot and he knew exactly where to go. He knew Dende wouldn't mind anyway. And Mr. Popo always made such good food.

But after sitting atop the lookout for a few quite and indeed lonely hours, Goten assumed that his friend had given up on finding him. Figuring himself the victor he decided to fly back to the leaf village after bidding his friends atop the lookout a happy goodbye. When he returned in a short time he landed in the spot where he left him.

"Huh? Where'd you go?" he looked around confused "Boruto?" he looked up to the sky and then down to the ground. "He must still be out looking for me" he concluded simply. Perhaps the game was still on? A loud rumble was then emitted from his stomach distracting him from such thoughts. "Oh maybe while he's looking for me I can look for some place to eat" he said grabbing his stomach which did little to muffle the sounds it made. "I knew I should have eaten more at the lookout" he grumbled in disappointment despite the massive amounts gave him. He began running through the street looking for a place to eat, which would turn out harder than he expected since he had absolutely no money.

The smell from most of them was pretty alluring and he would have easily eaten them out of house and home, but when they found out he had no money they sent him on his way. With a growling stomach and still no sign of his friend he continued on his way.

He heard a familiar voice let out a satisfying "Ahhh" followed by a slurping sound. Turning his head he saw the Ichimaru Ramen. He ran up to the side and pressed his face up tightly against the glass window. In one of the booths a mere inches from his face planted against the window he was his friend, the Hokage's son Boruto. But he wasn't alone. He was instead sitting down and sharing the company of two other friends. Shikadai and Inojin. Now Goten himself thought both of them were cool, but he knew Trunk's dad didn't really like their parents that much. He wasn't exactly sure why something about "inherent weakness".

But that wasn't on his mind as he was more preoccupied with why Boruto was with them when he said he wanted to hang out with him.

The three talked casually among themselves. They laughed, talked and carried on as if there wasn't a care in the world. That was until one of them just happened to look over and find a face plastered against the window staring them now.

"What the hell is that?!" Inojin shouted. Boruto just rolled his eyes. His two new companions watched as whatever this thing was stormed out of the window into the restaurant and up to their booth.

Up close it didn't look like a monster. In fact it looked just like a little boy.

"Boruto!" Goten whined "You ditched me!"

"I did not!" he retorted

"Yes you did" Goten crossed his arms "I came back and you weren't here"

"I was about to tell you the rules again" Boruto slammed his hands on the table "Like no flying off"

"Hm.." the sayain pondered as the ninjas watched him"Oh yeah!" Goten let out sheepishly after recalling their agreement. "But those rules aren't fair!" he managed to find a response. "I can't fly, but you can still do a switch-er roo!" he flailed his arms in defiance.

"Switch er what?" Shikadai asked

"What on earth is he talking about?" Inojin asked.

"It's called a substitution jutsu" Boruto educated him "Any five year old could tell you that" he insulted, and it clearly worked.

"Hey I'm not stupid you take that back"

"And any five year old could do it too" Boruto continued.

"Well your dad couldn't" he pointed a finger a bit too close to his face.

"Pah" Boruto let out as he fell back into his seat, placing his feet up on the table. "I'm better now than my old man ever was at my age" he waved his hand his right hand casually through the air "And I 'll only continue to get better" of course his gloating did little to calm the young sayains rage. Boruto let out a sigh "Alright come on and sit down with us" he patted the seat next to him.

Instantly forgetting all the negativity goten happily obliged.

"These seats are pointy and purple" he stated taking a seat alongside the others. Just as he got himself comfortably seated in his chair a waitress returned with three very edible looking platters and set it down before the three ninjas.

It was then that Goten felt left out yet again because he had to watch everyone else eat while he got nothing. And he was still hungry.

"Hey where's my food?" He turned and asked Boruto who instantly heard that his tone reverted to the annoyance he gad before.

"You weren't here when we ordered" he said simply as he slurped up his noodles.

"But I wanna eat too!" Goten whined. The grumbling in his stomach becoming louder.

"Oh great. We'll start a tab" Inojin stated.

Boruto rolled his eyes "Fine. I'll wave down the waitress when she comes by" he turned fully to Goten "but for now sit still"

Goten nodded happily and sat peacefully in his chair "oh wait?!" He exclaimed "I have to go to the bathroom" he excused himself and ran off to find it leaving only the three ninjas.

"You have no idea what you've gotten us into" shikadai said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Boruto glared at him.

"Have you seen how he eats?" Shikaku asked "it's disgusting. He doesn't even look at it he just shovels it in"

"Come on. That's enough guys" he said a little more seriously than before. Sure you can have a laugh at a friends expense sometimes, but these two didn't know Goten like he did.

No matter how much they were right it was different when they did it.

"I said that was enough" this time more stern and menacing to his ninja comrades. The two quickly took notice and cowered in their seats.

Goten unaware of the confrontation he left behind returned happily to the table. He was even more excited when he returned to see a plate of some of the most delicious food he's seen. He had little time to thank Boruto who had ordered got him in in a sense as he bag and arguing down all the food on his plate like a savage wild animal.

He also didn't notuce the glances exchanged between Inojin and Shikadai towards a very mortified Boruto.

They finished up they're meal there. Boruto ended up paying for himself along with Gotens numerous courses. Even then he still did not notice the glances exchanged between the ninja youth.

The owner was sad to see them go. Goten had become his favorite customer with all the food he ate hat Boruto had to pay for. Though in the end he had a hard time kicking them out even at dusk; the usual closing time.

So with the sun setting Inojin and Shikadai parted ways with Boruto and Goten. When they were finally gone Goten turned to tell Boruto something.

"You know I never got why he was so pale. He stays out in the sun long enough" he confessed to Boruto.

"I think it's genetic" Boruto responded. He then turned to Goten. "So whadda want to do?" He asked. He didn't inagine this day going on much longer. And they weren't old enough for the leaf villages night life.

"I don't know" Goten shrugged "what do you want to do?" He turned to him. Both them took time to ponder and come up with a solution to this boring predicament. "I got it!" Goten shouted a little too loudly and closely into Boruto ear. "Let's go see if our dads are back" his rationale being that like them probably wasted the day away.

However since Borutos relationship with his father was vastly different that Gotens he merely shrugged in response.

"They probably still on some stupid mission" he sighed. Gotens father being an 'honorary ninja' was often invited to come to the village to take part in S-ranked missions. When he did he would usually bring his sons. Gohan would come less and less as becoming a father apparently wasn't as easy as his dad made it. So training sessions he had with his pupil Marai Sarutobi would take place at numerous different locations convenient to him, cancelled or pushed on Piccolo. She sometimes was even the babysitter for Pan. But Goten more often than not was stuck with Boruto, not that he minded it.

"But if they're back we could at least go check it out"

"Hey sure, let's go"he said trying to mask his emotions of seeing his father which he did rather well.

"I bet I can get to the Hokage's house before you can!" Goten suddenly exclaimed in a playful matter. Though it was clearly bait to a challenge.

Bait which Boruto took.

"Please" he sneered "you don't even know the way"

"I'll show you" Goten smiled before taking off into the air.

"Wait!" Boruto yelled after him. "You don't know the way!". Which was true as he was. going the wrong way, but learning from last time he saw Boruto going the opposite way. Either he was trying to trick him or he was going the right way.

He assumed the latter. In the air he schreeched to a halt, did an about face and took off after Boruto.

The race was on. One last game to end the day.


	2. The Next in Line

To some-or many- his house could be considered very large. But when your grandfather built one of the greatest companies on Earth which your mother now runs it's hard to say there was ever a lack of funds in his house.

Royalty on his fathers side certainly helped too, even if he did take after his mother.

But none of that it seemed would help Trunks now.

'The Kitchen is an awfully strange place' he thought to himself. Usually someone would be catering to his needs, but today he found himself catering to someone else's.

She said that she likes a man who knows how to cook.

Luckily nothing was too high for him to reach-nothing a little flight couldn't solve-but he did have a hard time finding other ingredients. Luckily he found butter and he heard everything tastes better with butter.

He got some bread and butter. He sliced two prices of bread and places them in the toast. He was going for a crispy sort of taste.

Feeling confident enought, he left the bread be as he went to see if he needed anything else for this little project. As he went across the room he looked outside the kitchen to see her sitting there. He couldn't make out what she was thinking; he had a hard time reading her. She ran a hand through her raven black hair as she sat down kicking her legs idly beneath the table .

He kept moving until she was out of sight; he went over to see if theyre was anything to drink. Though he was specifically looking for one that went with the meal he was making. There was water, juice, soda, stuff his mom said 'wasn't for kids'. That seemed like a good pick. He reached his arm in to get a bottle.

Then he sniffed the air. Ahh that smoke smelled good. Usually he only smelled that when his mom had a cigarette or when his dad blew something up.

Wait? Smoke?!

He turned his head over to see smoke rising from the toaster. He sped across the room not caring if they saw home now and tore the bread from the toaster. Two black smoldering peices came out.

'Looks crispy enough' he thought to himself. It's not like he could try again, he had to save face after all. He smothered butter over it, slammed it on a plate and took off out of the kitchen and to his guest patiently waiting outside at the table.

He slammed it down on the table before her; she seemed unfazed by the speed he came at her with.

"TaDa!" Trunks let out "your orders up. Specially made just for you" he grinned.

His guest however looked at it unimpressed. With crossed arms and judgement filled eyes she looked up from the meal he sweated over to him.

"Toast?" Sarada Uchia asked, clearly unimpressed.

"What's wrong with Toast?" Trunks asked a little unnerved "I thought you like toast"

"Yeah, for breakfast not lunch. You said you were going to make something totally fantastic" she told. Trunks thought it was pretty fantastic "and what does this have to do with the 'important mission' you called us over here for?" she asked.

That 'important mission' was supposed to just involve him and her. Alone.

But someone else had to tag along.

"So you ain't gonna have that?" A pudgy dark hand reached from across the table to grab the toast right out of Sadaras plate. And she couldn't care less.

The arm retreated to bring it to its owners mouth. ChoCho gorged on the burnt piece of bread as if it was the only thing shed eaten in weeks. If such a thing was possible for her.

"That was delicious!" she exclaimed saying what she likely said after many many meals. "Your a good cook" She eyes trunks amoursly as she licked her fingers "Imma keep you around" she winked at him.

Trunks shuddered at the mere suggestions and turned to Sarada who looked even worse now than before.

"I think I'll just go serve myself" she said pushing her chair out and walking off to the kitchen. Trunks tried to fonrm words to get her to stop, but he couldn't find them.

And of course when she left that left him all alone with ChoCho. Or as he liked to call her 'the third and unwanted wheel'.

When Sarada left she pushed her chair closer to his.

"You know I think we got a lot in common" she told him flirtatiously and painfully getting his attention. Sadly it worked.

"Really?" Trunk gulped "l-like what?"

"My moms from a different place den my dad. Your dads from a different place than yo mom" a bit of an understatement for his part, but obviously not wrong. "And I know yo secret" she winked.

'That I like Sarada" he thought to himself as he started blushing.

"You like older women" she said. Trunks went wide eyed. Both with confusion and shock. Clearly she didn't know, but he wasn't sure if this was good either.

"What?" he let out confused.

ChoCho leaned in close to him and cupped his chin with pudgy fingers "Dats fine. I'll treat you good"

"Ahem" Someone cleared they're throat and they turned to see none other than Sarada catching them in a very compromising position.

On the bright side she'd appeased her appetite and munched on a sandwich as she glared at them.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Trunks blurted out hoping to not get her angry. That likely would have worked had ChoCho not shouted out 'It's exactly what it looks like!' at the exact same time.

"What?!" he let out

Needless to say Sarada was at a loss, though it was well masked by her sandwich(which was really good), wondering what the right thing to say is and her overall indifference.

"You want me to leave?" She asked between nibbles.

"No!" Trunks said as he dived from his chair and began floating in the air. "I mean there's so much more fun stuff we can do" he said as he floated up and began circling her. He still had all day to figure this out since both his parents and grandparents were gone.

"Like what?" she asked quizically as her eyes rolled around in theyre sockets following him as he listed all the things they could, but probably won't end up doing. Soon enough all the rolling and floating started to make ger dizzy and just a little self conscious.

"What-what are you a vulture?" she asked. He quickly popped down once he heard the aggitation in her voice. With that little snap he plopped his feet down onto the floor.

Though he felt like he relieved the situation it certainly felt like there was still alot of tension in the air; all of which he derived from her eyes as he still grilled him down. In fact she was so focused on him-and not in the most positive way- that she didn't notice ChoCho's hand crep up to hers and snatch the rest of the sandwich from hers.

Sarada stopped looking at Trunks and rolled her eyes yet again as they seemed to be caught in another staring contest. Her looking away doesnt mean she lost though. She instead looked to her hand to finally realize nothing was there. Both of them diverted attention from each other to then looked to ChoCho with crumbs around her mouth staring innocently back at them.

"Whatta y'all lookin' at?" She asked "somethin' on my face?"

"Alot actually" trunks tried to hold back laughter and he noticed sadara crack a nervous grin. He then looked to Trunks with a much more serene look in her face and eyes.

"So what's next in this 'special mission' of yours?" She asked looking over to him, a sense of awareness in her voice hidden in a kind of flirtacuously glance that he took note of. He just wasn't sure if it was good or not.

"Well..uh-we" he stammered. Truthfully he planned this out. He spent a decent amount of time planning this out. His parents would be out of the house; on a brief business trip and training elsewhere and his grandparents would be gone too. So it was just them, just as he wanted it to be.

He gave them a tour of his house which seemed to impress her at first. He wanted to show off in the training room, but that didn't seem to impress her either. He told them about how he beat the worlds Martial arts Champion and helped save the universe! ChoCho was very impressed by just about everything he said and did. But that got him nowhere with Sarada.

But now he seemed to finally have gotten her intetest.. and he had no idea what to do.

"We could" his eyes kept glancing around the room from her to ChoCho to the window. Then from the billboard outside he got an idea. "You wanna see a movie?" He asked regaining his composure.

Sarada seemed puzzled "A movie?"

'Oh that's right' Trunks thought to himself 'You remember what Dad said about these people don't ya?' he reminded himself.

'Backwater' he recalled hearing his father scoff.

"A movie is like a-" he stopped trying to find the best way to put this idea into they're primitive minds "they put you in a dark room and you sit down and this projector comes in, and like-"

"I know what a movie is" she cut her off.

Trunks was a little surprised by that "What?" But Sadara only repeated her previous statement.

"My mom would go see them all the time when she was my age. With her teacher, Boruto's father and my-" she paused "...my father" she concluded. There was a strange, eerie silence that filled the room when she said that word. In fact it always seemed to come up when she spoke of her father.

"Soo" he dragged out the word waiting to get Saradas attention. It didn't.

Luckily that gave him an idea. "Do you want to go to the hot springs?" He asked. She perked up and out of her funk.

"I think it's a good idea" ChiCho said. She thought that about a lot of his ideas though. It wasn't her approval he wanted. She again pondered as if deep in thought. There was a flash from the lenses in her glasses and glimmered around the room.

"Now it sounds like a real mission" she smiled "Sure lets check it out". Trunks didn't need any more permission than that. Before she knew it he snatched her off her feet and they were off in the air. And they would have kept going if she hadn't reminded him they left ChoCho behind.

To appease her, Trunks sent back.

Despite all the punches he's taken over the years, the foes he's fine up against his greatest feet was no doubt lifting ChoCho off the ground.

He took them far away from Capsule Corp, West City or any trace of civilization for that matter.

If he remembered the way which of course he did they should be there soon. He has actually meant to give the water to Sarada as a gift. He put it in a vile so she could put it on her skin, but ChoCho drank it because she was thirsty.

No time to worry about that though because they had found the hot spring. It naturally didn't take long with his speed, burge slowed down to let them enjoy the scenery.. And his strong arms holding them.

"Alright" he said with his hands on his hips "jump in". Both turned they're heads to him with a look of puzzlement on theyre faces.

"What?" Sarada asked.

"This is it" he said " Jump in. Bathe. Soak. Relax" he rambled off.

"We didn't bring towels.. or anything now that I think of it." she reajusted her glasses "Besides we had enough trouble finding it"

Trunks eyes bugged open "Hey what does that mean. I remembered exactly where this was and I found it!" Sarada just chuckled at his outburst.

"Dats right" ChoCho said "our fearless guide brought us here nice and quick".

"Yeah!" Trunks agreed. He was so focused on retorting to Sarada and they were so focused on him that they didn't notice the sun suddenly being blocked out. They thought it was just the clouds. Until it roared.

The three turned they're head to see a giant brown T-Rex bigger than any building in West City staring them down with rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Look out!" Trunks yelled as it opened its mouth wide and brought it down to bite down and crush them in its jaws. Luckily they all managed to get away in time and all it got was the water.

With a powerful snort he turned it's head to Trunks, likely thinking since he was alone he's be easier to get. How wrong it was.

The dinosaur let out another fearsome roar and Trunks felt like sending a blast right down its throat. He looked behind the beast to see Sarada and ChoCho looking from under the cover of the trees. It flicked its tail knocking some down as it eyes him enviously. No doubt wondering how he tasted. But now it was Trunks turn.

It would all be over in one move, easily. And it would be fantastic.

Before it could let out another boast Trunks flew towards it and swung his fist firward connecting it with it's nassive jaw. He heard a lot of cracks and saw some teeth fly from above. All the weight above his fist vanished once his punch sent it soaring high into the sky. Probably even high than the lookout. Then it came omen meting back down from the air landing before the victorious half sayain.

It landed with a heavy 'THUD' crushing everything beneath it. It was missing some teeth and had stars in its eyes. Yes, it was certainly fantastic.

he heard the sound of applause and turned with a bow to see his two female companions coming to rejoin him;ChoCho was clapping wildly.

"Dat was amazing! Awesome!" She applauded. Don't need to tell him that he practically said with a smirk.

"Very impressive" Sarada said. Okay she could congratulate him. "That thng was the size of the Hokages toads" she paused briefly "just one thing..." She held up a finger and paused even longer than before "he crushed everything around here.. Including the hot springs"

Trunks tried to look under the behemoth to try and see if that were true, but he soon realized that if he couldn't see it it likely was.

Its not like they were using it anyway.

Well, after that little skirmish if it could even be called that Sadara thought they're 'mission' was over and was asked to be taken home. Trunks insisted they're was more to it than this, but she didn't seem persuaded. Ultimetly ChoCho managed to convince her to stick around. He flew them back to the streets of West City.

"What to do now?" Sarada asked. It sounded sarcastic, but Trunks took it literally.

"Do you wanna see a movie?" he reopened that can of worms.

"We could see a movie back at my hometown" she flat out refused he idea now. "If we have to stay here, why don't you show us what West City has to offer" that sounded tempting, if he hadn't been around it several hundreds-probably thousands of times. But when you've been apart of all the things he's been in, something like West City probably isn't the most interesting of places.

He was sort of hoping she would just go along with what he said. This was a lot more difficult than he thought it would be.

Luckily ChoCho came in to back him up.

"I think that's a great idea!"she said "Two people in a dark room. Who knows what could happen?". That was exactly what Trunks had in mind, it was nice to know she agreed with him even if that wink at the end was a little much.

"I'm still not too sure" Sarada shrugged.

"Oh wait, is that a no?" He said asked.

Well if things fell through with Sarada and since he would never date ChoCho he still had Mai it seemed. Thinking about all these women he was with site made hm feel like a playboy. Maybe he could even play matchmaker and set Goten up with ChoCho? He'd probably appreciate her company more than him anyway.

Sarada let out another sigh "In short. No" she said with a little bit of agitation in her voice that he didn't want to hear. "So.. What next?"

In truth that comment caught the half sayain off guard. He actually thought 'that romantic movie night for two-or three' would be it. But she wanted.. More? Something else? Well if anything he was willing to please.

"Well uhh I, I thought-" he stammered looking at everything but her to fund a solution. In the distance he saw something. Bright flashing lights echoing the laughter of other children.

"There's a carnival!" He pointed to the distance. "Let's go check it out" he sporadically proposed.

"I dunno about dis" ChoCho said patting her stoach "I jus ate" sadara at least seemed to be contemplating it. Trunks thought now would be his best chance.

"We'll come on!" He shouted and grabbed Sarada's hand as they flew off towards the bright lights.

"Hey wait up!" ChoCho called behind them, but Trunks saw this opportunity and took it. ChoCho would take some time to catch up with them.

Trunks appraiched the ticket booth and practically dropped Sadara to the ground.

"You know" she flattened her skirt with her hands before crossing them "you could use a few pointers on how to treat a lady" she scolded.

Trunks with a wad of cash glanced at her over his shoulder. "What you say something?"

Before Sarada could give an agrica ted answer-which Trunks seemed to be ignoring it didn't realize- a loud crash came from the sky followed by a flash of light.

Before she could say anything she was soaking wet as rain plummeted from the sky and the carnival was shutting down around them. Trunks couldn't see her eyes from her foggy glasses, but he inagined he wouldn't like it so he didn't mind it.

"If my glasses weren't foggy I'd smack you" she said her voice full of rage, but her body shivering from the cold.

Right at that moment for once he was thankful there was someone else around to lighten the mood.

"Phew" ChoCho let out as she rejoined them "I think I've worked up too much of a sweat"

Right as she saud that both Sadara and Trunks burst out laughing whatever anger or nervousness they had was gone.

"I guess we better get out of the rain" Sarada said covering herself with her arms "tell you what" she turned to Trunks "now you can fly us out of here"

Permission to fly. It's a good start. And he knew just where to go

"Come on, hold on tight" he said as he took Sarada in his right arm and ChiCho in his left. Upon saying that ChoCho squeezed him as hard as she could "Not that tight" he grunted.

When she loosened her grip he took off up into the air. With his speed it wasn't long until they were high above the night sky above the rain clouds.

"Better?" He asked. The two didn't bother to answer as they clung to him. "Hold on, I know what I'm doing"

"Theres a first" Sarada muttered. Trunks decided to ignore that.

If they thought it was fast to get above the clouds it was even faster when they reached the lookout.

Now at first they(Sarada) thought they were going back to his house. He cooly responded that since it was still raining they could get warm and dry up here. And have some of 's cooking. With that last bit said ChoCho agreed and it was 2 to 1 yet again.

Piccolo, Dende and we're glad to receive them even at this hour. Piccolo was a bit suspicious and grumpy, but then again when wasn't he?

ChoCho was content to stay inside and eat whatever was given to her. Sarada instead went outside under he night sky. She sat on the edge of the lookout, her legs dangling over the edge of the tower. Maybe she'd be afraid of falling if she knew how high up she was, but the storm clouds masked the earth and it didn't seem as big now. Above her even high than the lookout was the stars and moon. Now that made everything seem big. But it was a beautiful sight.

The silence was disrupted by the approaching pair of feet behind her. They weren't heavy to be her friend ChoCho who had invited herself into this expedition for reasons she thought were secret. Sadara however wasn't dumb, she knew why ChoCho had come and why only she was invited in the first place.

She turned around to see just who she expected, though the two mugs in his hand were not anticipated.

"I uh.." Trunks cleared his throat "brought you some hot chocolate. Mr. Popo made some and said it would warm you up" while true it was in fact Trunks who made it. He just said that in case she didn't like it.

"Tell him thank you" she said "and thank you for bringing me some" she said reaching out to take one of the mugs from him. She brought it to her mouth and took a sip. She retracted instantly as she scorched her toungue. She then placed it down next to her for it to cool down. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed him just standing aimlessly next to her. Knowing she would regret this later she rolled her eyes and sighed "Why don't you sit down next to me?" She suggested patting the space be t to her.

"Who me?" the young sayain asked surprised.

"Your the only one here" the young Uchiha responded sweetly. Eventually gaining the confidence to move Trunks stumbled his way over to edge of the lookout. He wasn't really worried if he fell off.

He shuffled awkwardly to get comfortable as she sat peacefully next to him. He noticed now that her legs reached down farther than his. He cleared his throat and was wondering what he say- or if he should even say anything. She sure looked content with just looking up at the sky.

He decided now was not the time to say he would come up to the lookout sometimes only to piss off the top of it.

"Wow look at all those stars" she said in awe "sure is a beautiful night"

"yeah..beautiful" he said under his breath looking at her.

"Hm?" She said looking over to him "you say something". Trunks felt like he just got caught doing something bad. His face started hearing up and turning red, but at the same time he felt like he couldn't look away from her. She looked so different in the moonlight. What was it? Her hair? Her glasses? Then he realized it.

It was her eyes. They were bright red.

"You have beautiful eyes" he said as if entranced which he certainly was. He was so captivated by them that he didn't notice her blush.

Now she turned aware from him and from what he saw started fidgeting with her glasses. She muttered something about 'appreciation' to him, but he couldn't hear every word. The next however, he heard very clearly.

"I had a fun time today"

That made it all worth it.

The two of them continued to talk and laugh under the starry night sky. They carried on until ChoCho finished her meal and both she and Sarada decided it was time to go. But a glimmer of hope came to Trunks when Sarada said 'We should do this again sometime'

The next morning in the Akimichi household, the family was enjoying a rather large breakfast.

"Well look who decided to join us" Choji said to his wife as ChoCho came into the room. "You were up pretty late last night"

"Yeah I know" she said as she fixed her plate and sat down with her parents.

"So" Karui said aloud "how was your little friend doing?" she asked her daughter.

ChoCho acted casually, knowing very well she was about to shock these two to their core. "Oh we hadda great time" she answered as coolly as she acted "it was just my first date that's all"

Both parents turned to they're fughter with wide eyes. Karui almost chocked on her food and Choji almost spit it out.

"That's great sweetie" Choji tussled his daughters hair.

"What happened?" Karui asked ecstatically without taking a breath "did you woo him like I did your father?"

ChoCho then told them about her special day. How he invited her over for an 'important mission'. That mission was him cooking a delicious meal for her, tslung her to the movies then a carnival and then finally they watched all the stars come out. It's was an incredible experience. But then a scowl came acrods her face

"But then Sarada ruined it"


End file.
